


Knight Time

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Anal Sex, Bottom John Egbert, Established Relationship, Humor, Kinktober 2020, M/M, One Shot, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Dave Strider, Trans Character, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 9. Pegging |Emetophilia | Clone sex/selfcestDave’s seemed a little iffy on the whole subject of sex, so John somehow finds the perfect gift: a strap-on.The fucking idiot.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Knight Time

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> This fic does have some hints to gender dysphoria, and referring to top/bottom stuff, but it’s in a rather vague way and doesn’t use female terms, either. 
> 
> Still, I know this kinda thing can be touchy to plenty of people, and that’s perfectly fine! So if you think you might be negatively affected by the content of this fic, please skip for your sake! 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope some will enjoy this weird little fic! :)

“You found this... where?”

“In the Land of Wind and Shade, in my denizen’s lair, in a chest!”

Dave hums, thumb and forefinger to his chin. “Riiiight. So you stole it, then?”

“What?! I didn’t steal it! It was in a random chest in a random hallway, free for the taking! I even asked Typheus before slaying him!”

“How nice of you.”

“Thanks! But anyway, it’s like, every item I see is for a purpose, right? And I just have to pick it up, because there must be a use for it eventually, or else why would it be in my world, right?”

“I see a lot of useless junk in my world, but I’ll humour you.”

“So, I saw this really interesting thing, and just had to pick it up, and show it to you! What do you think?”

Dave stays silent for a good few seconds, simply staring at the object in the little gift box that John had found somewhere. At least that was a nice thought.

“No.”

“No?” John squeaks, instantly looking crestfallen.

Dave tries not to look at him, which is easier with his eyes hidden by indoor shades. “No, thanks. Just not really something I’m interested in.”

“Oh... Sorry. Ah, God, I really didn’t mean to be rude or hurtful or anything, and it’s not a joke either—I’m one-hundred percent serious, no irony at all, haha! ... Ha... okay, I’ll just go...” John mutters, already turning on his heel as he began to put the lid back on the present.

“Wait.”

John turns back, almost as though he was waiting for Dave to stop him. “Yeah?”

“You really wanna do this?”

“Sur-”

“I mean _you,_ John. Not for me, my sake, feelings, anything like that. I mean you.”

John pauses, really seeming to think about it.

Then he looks up, smiling in that unbearably cute, dimple-faced way that the dork does. “Yeah, I really do, Dave. I really think I do.”

Dave shrugs, “Okay. Then let’s do it.”

 _Wow,_ John thinks, _how can he be so nonchalant about something so out-there? He really_ **_is_ ** _cool!_

 _Wow,_ Dave thinks, _I am fucking terrified. Why did I agree to this? This is going to be a fucking disaster._

Clearly, very different thoughts going on.

But Dave can take some solace that he’s in his own bedroom he’s had since childhood, in fact, it’s almost _too_ familiar, but then again, it’s definitely better than anywhere else, in any world.

They’ve done this a few times before since meeting for the first time thanks to SBURB. This whole... thing. They were probably, almost definitely boyfriends at this point, but neither of them have really put a label on it. Maybe it didn’t need to.

But yeah, they’ve fucked. Just not all the way. With the penetration and stuff. Because with the sort of dynamic they had going, it seemed that Dave would be the pitcher, and John naturally the catcher, but they lacked a ball to actually get the game going, if you know what’s being implied.

Dave doesn’t have a dick, is what’s being implied.

It is a bit of a bummer, definitely, and he doesn’t like to dwell on it a lot, but it’s not the biggest tragedy in the world, either. His life could be worse, in many ways, for sure. He’s happy enough that he’s accepted by all his friends the way he is now.

But this... thing, could potentially fix at least part of the problem.

“Ugh, I hate this part,” Dave sighs, having turned around and started to undress already.

“What part?”

“The awkward part before you actually do anything.”

John snickers, pulling off his own shirt. “It doesn’t have to be awkward.”

“Oh, it does.”

Arms slink around Dave’s bare chest, over scars not even a year old. “I don’t think so. Why don’t you give it a try?”

Dave shrugs. Whatever, either way, they’ll embarrass themselves.

Then fingers are curling into the belt-loops of his pants, pulling them down past the bones of his hips as John whispers, “Hey, would you happen to know, uh, how to put it on? Because I don’t really, haha.”

Dave can’t help but laugh a little at that, the sheer ridiculousness. “Why would I? You know that I don’t own a single sex toy... And you know why I don’t?”

“Why?” John chirps, even as he continues sliding his boxers down. Plain and grey, because he wasn’t a child anymore, thanks for asking.

Dave peers over his shoulder, removing his glasses by the frame to toss them off to the side. “Because I’m not a fucking pervert, unlike _you.”_

John makes a girlier sound than he’d like to admit as Dave then pounces on him.

He finds himself pinned to the bed, both of them completely nude, Dave pressing him down by the wrists, his knees slotted outside of John’s and forcing them together and into a more feminine angle, until his thighs are made to touch.

This way, without anything on, just his skinny waist and hips and longer hair, John almost could look like a girl. If not for the cock between his legs, rapidly growing from lying against his stomach flat to standing at attention.

“God, don’t _stare_ at it,” John squeals, wanting to cover his reddening face that is apparently also filling with blood, but being unable to as Dave still has him by the hands.

“That’s okay. You don’t have anything to be embarrassed of,” Dave says, sitting up to merely lean back and straddle John’s upper thighs, just a breath away from his stiffening prick.

Dave leans back, slight hints of muscle showing in his torso as he twists. Then he turns back, sitting up taller as he continues, “I like the way you are, John.”

“Oh, stop,” John sputters, “you’re making me blush.”

“More than you already are?”

“Dave! God, you’re killing me-”

“Hey, this was all your idea, Heir. And so, was this.”

“Wh- Oh!”

John’s confusion is immediately interrupted, as something wet but thankfully thin inserts itself between his legs, parting them just enough to find the crevice of his round ass and circle around his tight hole.

“Where’d you get the warming anal lube from, huh? In another chest?” Dave smirks down at him, even though John’s now firmly squeezing his eyes shut.

“I-I owned that... before,” John can barely mutter out.

Dave must admit, he’s surprised.

But that surprise soon fades, as flesh shifts all around his hand squeezed between milky thighs, and he remembers the goal here.

He starts to press just the tip of his smallest finger in, the wetness of the lube that was indeed warming up helping tremendously. “Why didn’t you tell me about this before? I could’ve had a lot more fun than just blow jobs and jerking you off, then.”

“S-sorry,” John whimpers, barely audible, pants beginning to morph into moans as Dave has worked in one finger, and is slowly adding another. “I was- I was embarrassed...”

“Well, that’s okay,” Dave whispers, leaning down to do so into John’s ear. “Neither of us have to feel like that anymore, huh?”

John can only moan, as Dave works his way up to three fingers, steadily.

“You’ve done this a lot, haven’t you?” Dave says, scissoring his fingers to stretch him completely, feeling the warmth of his soft insides.

John mutters something, but it’s too quiet to hear.

“What was that?” Dave asks, leaning down.

“Y-yes... I-I have, a lot, D-Dave,” he gasps.

Dave leans back to look down, and is surprised to see tears in John’s eyes. Instantly, he stops his hand, pulling out to remedy the situation.

“I-it’s okay!” John snaps, hands up and fingers spread before Dave’s face, who immediately calms once more. “I’m just... it’s just been a long few months, with this game and all,” John laughs, although it’s obviously hollow.

Dave presses his lips together.

He’s never been very good at the whole motivating speech or cry-on-your-shoulder shit—leave that to Rose or Jade, or literally anyone else—so he guesses he’ll just have to cheer his best friend up another way.

John inhales sharply again as something slick presses between his thighs once more.

But this time, he can tell, it isn’t as thin nor as short as a simple finger.

No, it’s the strap-on he found.

And now, tied around Dave’s hips tightly, it functions as his cock.

A cock that presses against his hole, and although he’s stretched and well-lubricated, it’s still quite the push as that ring of muscle naturally resists being violated.

But they’re both working against it, working for the same goal of having John penetrated from below by Dave, and sure enough, he’s finally able to slip just the tip inside.

Of course, Dave lacks the nerve endings in this silicone mimicry of a penis, but he finds that, surprisingly, he can feel quite a bit, anyway.

It’s tight around his own crotch, pressing against him in all the right ways and all the right angles with just enough pressure, so it almost feels like he actually is penetrating John, although in an odd, once-removed kind of way.

He can feel the give of his hole as he’s able to thrust inside of him deeper, spreading him open on his cock, making John writhe around beneath him, moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Dave goes all the way to the base, then pausing to let John adjust to getting his ass fucked deep by a very generous cock. In all honesty, it was probably way better than Dave could ever do even if he was born with one, but hey, he’s not complaining about that.

It makes John’s pale in comparison, certainly. His prick is twitching and oozing with pre-cum, fucked out of him as Dave’s cock grinds against something inside of him that feels just wonderful.

“G-go ahead,” he pants, waving his hand.

And so Dave does.

He pulls out of him only to drive back in but a second later, experimenting with the angle and depth of his thrusts, as John also grows acclimated to having something inside him much more solid than any number of anyone’s fingers.

Dave is a quick-learner, and this is no exception, as it truly feels that his cock becomes a part of him, just another extension of his body that he finds all the right ways to fuck into John to make him really moan.

He leans down to press against John’s warm body, every downward thrust of his hips meeting John’s thighs in a filthy, obvious noise of sex. Brings his face up level to John’s to better hear his moaning, watch how his eyes squeeze shut when he thrusts up and deep, that pretty little mouth spit out curses like he never has and never would, otherwise.

It isn’t all John’s pleasure, though. The friction is just as real to Dave’s actual nerves, his own as hard and throbbing as John’s is, trapped between their bodies.

His thrusts only get harder and rougher as the pleasure builds in them both, audible in their breaths growing heavier, more desperate. The heat between them both builds into sweat, pleasant warmth radiating from John’s blushing skin, searing heat practically suffocating John as he’s crushed beneath Dave’s body in a confusingly amazing way.

Eventually, they’re both on the verge of climax, so close as John meets Dave’s thrusts, fingers threading through his hair as he moans like he’s in heat.

But just before he cums, Dave takes a second to realize just how unbelievable it is. That he’s actually fucking John. With his cock. That he was about to make him cum on it alone, no other bullshit, nothing. Just the two of them.

And when he knows John’s cumming by the desperate screams of his name, something hot and wet spurting between their stomachs, he’s overcome with an overwhelming flood of emotions.

But before he’s done in by that, he’s done in by his orgasm.

Dave climaxes just as hard, groaning against John’s face as he’s just beginning to catch his breath. Instinctively thrusting in to his very hilt, because although he has no seed to sow, he just wants to be as close to John as physically possible.

Immediately after, Dave falls dramatically to the side and onto his plain-covered bed, ribcage heaving as his heart still pounds.

He thinks to remove the strap-on now that its use is fulfilled, finding the humid, clammy sensation on his legs uncomfortable now that there isn’t more... stuff to cover it up.

But then there are arms once again wrapped around him, this time nearly strangling him as they entangle his neck.

“That was awesome, Dave!” John cheers, still breathing hard, but apparently that wouldn’t stop him from encouraging his friend, the annoyingly optimistic dummy that he is.

After a beat, Dave still requites the cuddle, although only allowing the slightest smile to slip to his friend. “Yeah, I guess.”

“We should do that again!”

Dave looks more concerned than he has in his entire life.

John breaks into rancorous laughter, much to Dave’s pleasant after-bliss’ displeasure. “Not right now! But, one day, for sure!”

Dave hums, resting his chin atop John’s head as he decides cleaning up can wait till later, after a quick rest. Or nap. Or hibernation. Whatever this was, Dave didn’t care if the Lands and the trolls rotted waiting for them.

Because this, this was nice.

“Yeah, dude,” Dave sighs against John’s dark hair. “One day, for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
>  _
> 
> _ 

> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! Writing this sort of thing is a bit out of my comfort zone, as I’m cis and male and don’t experience any dysphoria personally, but I make this hoping that all kinds of people can enjoy it anyways. :) 
> 
> Anyway, this is just dumb smut, so who really cares! :D Have a nice one!


End file.
